I belong to you, you belong to me (discontinued)
by KennysGurl97
Summary: He's smart, nerdy, likes Pop culture. She is cute, clumsy and has two secrets. One of her secrets is, that she is a mermaid. The other one will cause her many troubles. See for yourself. A romantic love story, OC x Max Bergman. A fanfiction of another kind. Discontinued due to lack of interest. I still watch Hawaii5o though.
1. Chapter 1 - Pilot

Hello and here I am with a new story! Since I fell in love with Max Bergman recently, I started to write a love story with him and an OC of mine. This plays inbetween the second season of Hawaii five-0. Enjoy and I would love to get some reviews to improve my writing style :) Thank you and have fun reading!

In my fanfiction, Max did **_NEVER_** meet Sabrina. We are in the middle of Season 6, after Wo fat's death.

 **Chapter 1**

It was dark. There were no sounds around me. I felt like I was bound with my hands behind the back. And it was very tight. It shook me through but I still didn't know where the hell I was. Suddenly I heard something. A roaming.

,,Where...am...I...?"

My mouth was apparently covered by a tape. I had no memories of what has happened, or who I was, where my home was. I shut my eyes and cried because I couldn't bare these thoughts. What would I have possibly done wrong that I would end up like this? This must have been a nightmare...These thoughts were eating up my brain. But not for long. I got smashed against something hard next to me and heard a bigger roaming. I...was in a car! But what the hell was I supposed to do in there? After my head hit the hard thing which I knew at this moment must have been a trunk where I was in, it became completely black. Is this the end? Is this the way I'm supposed to die? No, of course not, there's more.

I woke up while hearing voices, but it was still dark. Yet the roaming was gone. The car stood still apparently.

,,Five-o! Put your hands up!" I heard all of the sudden. Then right after I heard a few shooting noises from pistols. Then, it was silent for a moment.

,,He's dead," I heard from a rather female-like voice.

After that I saw a very, very bright light. A light never that bright before. Was this the end? Am I going to heaven, just like mom and dad? I suddenly remember my parents and what happened to them, but not for long. As I squinted for some time, I then saw two men. One with dark hair and one with blonde, longer hair than the other, combed behind and fixed with hair gel. The blonde one ripped-off the tape from my mouth and the other man untied me. They looked at each other.

,,Thank god she's okay," said the man with the dark brown hair, then they looked back at me.

,,Hey there Miss, are you alright? Somewhere hurt? Your shirt is full of blood" the one with the dark brown hair asked me. ,,Y-yes I guess I'm okay, I don't feel any pain right now." I got dragged out of the car by both of them. When I looked around, I was apparently in a garage. I couldn't sit up right so they were holding me for a bit, until I turned down and saw a dead person in the trunk.

,,Oh my-!"I got rid of the men's grip and fell down. I shook and cried a little. ,,You okay?" the man with the blonde hair asked me while they both stepped forward to me. A woman with short brown hair and tan skin seemed to be busy with the dead person in the trunk, as she looked at me only quick and did something with the person's dead body. The two men tried to make me stand up again but I explained them that I didn't want to at that moment, so they left me be. The blonde one pointed on my stain of blood on my chest. ,,But miss...you're bleeding pretty ba-" ,,Probably, but please don't touch me for now, you have touched me enough for today, thank you very fucking much!" I interrupted his words and stared on the floor for a few seconds while shaking my head. Why were I so aggressive? There was no reason to, but it just came out of my mouth. The blonde one started to talk, this time with a grin.

,,Well then, it's not going to be our fault if you are going to faint due to blood loss or even possibly die, if you are the one not wanting us to bring you to the hospital. But ohh we also have to thank you very much for your nice reaction about us rescuing you from a mass murderer. You are fucking welcome."

They turned around and started to talk together, but I felt so dizzy and disturbed, angry, confused and sad at that moment. Their words started to become more and more soft and I lost my vision a bit.

Then I heard a voice, a soft, not too loud, not too deep or high voice saying "Gentlemen!" and I looked up. A smaller Asian man, a bit chubby, about 5'6 big came right to the place. He was wearing dark blue overalls and some glasses. He stopped right in front of me. We were both staring at each other with a poker face. This dude was definitely an Asian version of me.

,,Hello miss, why is there sitting a young lady on the dirty and full of bacterias covered floor? Let me help you up."

The man with the dark brown hair immediately started to talk after the Asian guy squatted next to me and grabbed my arm softly. For some unknown reasons, his voice was very calming to me and he was a bit lesser rough with his grip than the other two men were.

,,Max, she doesn't wants to get up, that's what she said to us a few minutes ago. Just let her be, she seems to be in a very bad mood."

,,Haha noo you know she's is so damn happy that's why she almost spit in our faces as a "thank you" for our hard work," ranted the blonde man.

,,No! It's okay," I replied. ,,I feel better so I can stand up again." Actually, I was still feeling dizzy. I just didn't want to sound rude to that apparently very friendly Asian guy, who's name appeared to be "Max".

I looked back at him and grinned widely before he helped me up. But all of the sudden, all became black again and I didn't hear a sound anymore. Officially, this must have been my end this time.

-5 hours later-

I woke up in a hospital and looked around. The two men from the garage were siting next to me. One on the left and one on the right but the Asian dude wasn't there anymore, as well as the pure Hawaiian looking girl.

,,I told you you would faint," the blonde one said widely grinning in my face as if it would amuse him to see me like this.

,,Fuck you," I replied with a hurt voice. He turned his head to his partner and shook his head in disbelief to my rudeness against him. Then the dark haired one started to talk to me. He was also the nicer one in my opinion. ,,I'm sorry miss we haven't introduced our self's briefly before. I am Commander Steve McGarrett and this is detective Danny Williams. We are from the Five-0 task force and we would like to ask you some questions about the things that have happened to you in these days. It would be really helpful for us."

I looked at them a bit confused first. ,,D-does that mean you are cops?"

They looked at each other and grinned. ,,Yes, we are," they said at the same time. For a second I looked down on the sheet of the bed I was in.

,,That Asian guy from today, is he also a cop?"

,,Oh Max? No he's a doctor and a Medical Examiner. He works for us. Why are you asking?"

,,Oh...well he was very friendly to me today, unless some other person," I glared at the blonde haired guy, then I continued to talk after waiting for three seconds desperately for a response or a reaction from him. ,,I just wondered who he is and I supposed he is also a police officer like you two guys."

,,Oh indeed, he is a very, very nice guy, right Danny?"

,,Yup he is. So back to the topic, are you ready now to talk with us about it or not?"

I looked up to them and replied. ,,I...can't remember many things. I only remember my name, my dead parents...that's all."

,,Is that really all you remember right now? Are you sure?" asked "Danny" Williams, hoping I would maybe still remember anything else but nope.

,,Yes...I'm sorry officers. I probably need some more time to recover."

They both looked at each other with an unsatisfied look in their faces and focused back at me right after.

,,Okay well we will give you some time to recover. Have a nice day."

,,Thank you have a nice day too," I replied to the brown haired guy and they stepped out of the room, closing the door behind them. I sighed and looked on my bed sheet. What the fuck happened anyways in the last days? Now I had finally time to think about it, but my thoughts got interrupted by someone who knocked on the door one minute after the two others have left. Who could this possibly be this time? Some more cops?


	2. Readers note - No more chapters

Hello! If anyone still reads this, I have given up on 90% of my stories. I grew out of most of these fandoms that I used to love back then when I used that account. I was only 16-17 haha, I'm gonna turn 20 next month.

The only story that I'm still working on in the future is "My Hangover - A drunken love story". I will soon add the last Chapter and then discontinue to use this account. I feel like I got no exposure at all here, barely any reviews nor much ratings...Also my writing style changed completly including the grammar. I moved over to Wattpad since that community is more made for me. Seriously is so dead LOL My username on Wattpad is "Kennysgurl69" and I'm mostly making South Park and Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fanfictions.

If you chose to not follow my fanfiction-path anymore, then bye see you in another life :)


End file.
